The majority of the containers having liners generally use a flexible liner formed from a material such as foil, cellophane or a wax paper. However, in some instances paper board containers require liners which are likewise formed of paper board material. Boxes of this general design are particularly attractive if the contents of the box have a tendency to build up a static attraction to liners formed from flexible material. In those instances where the containers are designed for holding granular or powder material which is to be dispensed over an area of land it is desirable to provide the container with a handle. Paper board containers and liners of the prior art have generally used handles which are independent of the paper board and are simply affixed to the container after the unit is assembled and filled. Containers with this type of handle arrangement normally require the use of two hands to incline the container and pour out the contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,544, Cope et al., discloses a carton with a hand-hold opening for dispensing the liquid contents of a bottle and does not relate to containers with liners for holding granular or powdered material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,815, Herenberg et al., discloses a handle formed in a carton wall but does not relate to containers having paperboard liners.
The container of this invention is formed of a paper board material having four enclosing body walls and encloses a paper board liner, likewise having four body walls and a bottom wall nestled therein. An opening is formed in a first one of the container body walls and is positioned substantially near the top of the body wall to provide access for a hand. The stiff liner that is positioned in the container has an upwardly and inwardly inclined panel adjacent this opening and is integrally formed with the adjacent first body wall of the liner. The top closure flap that extends from the first container body wall is folded into a position against the outer surface of the liner's inclined panel to fully seal off the inserted hand from the contents of the container. On the container's fourth wall opposite the first wall a dispensing means is provided through which material may be released from the container when it is tilted.